I'm Waiting
by Marieorsomething
Summary: It didn't matter that he was an assassin. It didn't matter that he worked for my father. It didn't matter that this was wrong. The only thing that mattered was that it was too late to turn back now...because I loved him. I loved the infuriating bastard that was Killian Jones.
1. What It's Like

_I'm Waiting_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to OUAT it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Rating: M_

_**Every chapter is named after a song, though the entire song may not match the story being told, the lyrics at the beginning most likely will. This one is 'What It's Like' by Everlast.**_

* * *

**They call her a killer,**

**and they call her a sinner, **

**and they call her a whore**

**God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes**

**'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose**

**Then you really might know what it's like**

* * *

_**I'm Waiting**_

_**What It's Like**_

_**By: JJ (Marieorsomething)**_

_**POV: Emma Nolan-White**_

The bar was loud and crowded but it didn't bother me in the slightest...I couldn't allow it to. I had a job to do and I couldn't let inconsequential details like those distract me from it. The mission I had been sent on was simple. Lure the man away from the noise - preferably into the alley that ran alongside the establishment- and end his pathetic life. It would be beyond easy, or at least it should have been.

That was before I realized there was an unforeseen complication. It seemed my target had already picked this evenings conquest. I sighed then and angled my head away from the crowd to talk into the earpiece.

"The target's grabbed a girl for the night, we'll just have to find another way to carry out the Don's orders." I whispered into my set, and waited for the answers from the crew.

"No we won't, we do it exactly as he expected or we're done for and you know it. You follow my orders here, soldier." Came the infuriating Irish lilt that belonged to the underboss of the administration, Killian Jones.

"You know I'm a made woman, I don't know why you like to pretend I'm not." I snarled into the piece before turning back to face everyone else.

I spotted my target again quickly and realized he was surrounded by his men, they all looked as casual as they could in this environment but I knew better. He still had the whore with him but at this point she was already on his lap, grinding into him while he stuck his tongue down her throat. I went to the bathroom quickly to make sure my outfit was still as good as it had been when I entered a couple of hours ago.

I was wearing a light green crop top, with roll-up sleeves, acid washed high-waisted skinny jeans with rips that ran down the entire length of the front, and black, stiletto, lace up booties that began at the bottom of my calf. There was also a gold thin chain that held the word 'Kiss' at the ends hanging from my neck, a 14k white gold tennis bracelet on my left wrist, a gold and diamond arrow ring -the spear shape across from the end of the arrow- on my right index finger, and 14k white gold diamond cluster flower earrings. The small expanse of skin showing between my top and jeans also had a bit of jewelry. A belly chain with two guns, barrels crossing each other and a little diamond hanging in between.

My blonde hair was pinned up under a shoulder length black wig, and I had to admit I looked fucking great. I knew I could get his attention, he was money hungry and was bound to pick me because I was dripping in diamonds. He would want the satisfaction of having a woman who was worth something sucking him off later tonight. Too bad he would be dead before that would ever happen, which was truly a shame because he was definitely an attractive man. If he hadn't crossed my Don I could have enjoyed him for the night.

I picked my beige macrame fringe bag off of the counter and slung the strap around my neck before walking out of the bathroom and straight towards him. He looked up when I was only a few feet away and I smiled coyly at him, adding in a soft wink for good measure. When he pushed the brunette bimbo off of his lap, I let out a genuine laugh. This would be easier than I thought.

"Hello there." He drawled in his southern accent and I giggled again- this time as part of my character.

I was playing the ever so obvious vapid, slutty blonde. It seemed that whenever I was chosen to go undercover it was the same role, just like in the movies.

"Hey, I thought you looked like good company." I said flirtatiously before walking the rest of the way towards him and perching myself on his lap.

I could feel the erection that the other girl had caused and found myself thankful that she had occupied his time before me. Unknowingly she had made my job much simpler, he was already horny therefore she had cut the time I had to spend with him in half. Now all I had to do was pretend I was ready for a quick romp in the alley and he would follow -then I would make my move.

"You thought right, darlin'. What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" surprisingly genuine curiosity laced his voice. I looked at him again and realized that he was staring at my necklace, a few seconds later it was obvious he realized it was real and that's when his demeanor changed.

I could tell right away that he thought he would get what he wanted but he would also try to steal my jewelry- most likely he would try to kill me to get it. I suppressed a smirk and instead began to kiss his neck while slowly grinding into him. He moaned quietly and I felt his hands on my waist, they started to slip upwards until he was cupping my breast under my bra.

"What do you say we take this outside?" He whispered in my ear, while rolling a nipple between his fingers.

I moaned in response and he smirked, before putting his hands back on my waist and gently pushing me off of him.

I grabbed his hand then and began to tug - heading in the direction of the hallway that held the door that would take us to the alleyway.

I leaned back to whisper in his ear "Hurry up, I want you so bad."

I giggled as he palmed my ass, but inside I was seething. I hated being seen like this whore who had picked up some random guy and let him feel her up in public, if it had been a man of my choosing no doubt it would be different. It took a couple of minutes to reach the door but when we did I shoved it open and pulled him out quickly. I wasn't worried about being seen- the crew had taken care of that.

I suddenly stumbled as he shoved me against the wall and grunted at the pain, son of a bitch. He just made this kill a personal satisfaction. I could hear a low growl in my hear, as if one of the team members was agreeing with my thoughts. Adam turned around me around then and palmed my breast, attaching his mouth to mine with a severity that depicted how aroused he was. I forced out a moan before pushing back on his shoulders. When he gave me space I quickly spun us around and slammed him into the wall, and began kissing my way down his body beginning at his neck.

When I got to his pants, I unbuckled his belt before popping them open and shoving them down along with his boxers. I suppressed the urge to laugh at how insignificant he was. For such bravado he was pretty small- no matter it was my job to play my part so I wrapped one hand around while looking up to his face. A few quick jerking motions and he looked up- that's when I made my move. I shoved my other hand into the bag and grabbed my knife before shoving it in what appeared to be the middle of his stomach. Experience and education on this made me know better though, I had just stabbed him in the celiac artery- ensuring his death.

His cry of pain was quickly muffled by a strip of his shirt I had ripped off and I drew out my knife again only to stab right in the jugular. I watched the light fade from his eyes almost instantly.

"The job has been completed, I need the cleaning crew out here ASAP."

"Use the exact route we planned, but first get rid of the wig. We don't need any of his men going to check on you only to end up chasing you." Killian barked over the line.

I didn't respond but yanked off the wig and taking off the cap that covered my hair and pins. I unpinned it quickly and efficiently- years of practice- and was done and walking towards the back of the building where the alley led to another street when the crew was getting there.

It was a quick two block walk to my white and black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT coupe, it had butterfly doors and I smirked when I saw the awed expressions on the people who saw me slide in. Life was good. I pulled out from the side of the street and took of towards the mansion I got to call home. Being the daughter of David Nolan and Mary Margaret White -one of, if not _the _most feared Mob couple of America definitly had it's perks. One of the downsides of being the Mob Princess though was that if I wanted to be part of the business I couldn't start at the top. La familia was a firm believer in earning your position.

Therefore I had worked my ass of for the last few years of my life to become a made woman and to be able to pull the shit I did. I was the second best assassin in our administration, second only to Killian Jones. He didn't get to be the underboss because of his pretty face- though it was very attractive.

Killian was a 6'4 scoop of tall, dark, and handsome. His unruly black hair, cerulean eyes, scruff, firm but lean build, and basically everything else about him including his accent made him serious man candy. Too bad he was an asshole.

* * *

_**Well here it is! The story I promised my followers on tumblr! I hope you enjoyed it, this is a different type of story for me but I hope you give it a chance. Review, follow, favorite, PM me, or even hit me up on tumblr. I just want to know if you guys think this is worth continuting. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome, if you're going to be an ass then just don't bother. Thanks! -Marieorsomething/Thecaptainandtheswan**_


	2. Here's To Never Growing Up Part One

_I'm Waiting_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to OUAT it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Rating: M_

_**Every chapter is named after a song, though the entire song may not match the story being told, the lyrics at the beginning most likely will. This one is 'Here's To N ever Growing Up ' by Avril Lavigne. **_

* * *

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

**Singing here's to never growing up**

**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**

**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**

**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**

**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

**Say, won't you stay forever stay**

**If you stay forever hey**

**We can stay forever young**

* * *

_**I'm Waiting**_

_**Chapter One: Here's To Never Growing Up Part One**_

_**By: JJ (Marieorsomething)**_

_**POV: Killian Jones**_

Pulling up to the mansion I waited until security cleared me and opened the large gate leading up the circular drive. Security at casa Nolan-White was tough shit to get past. Arriving sans invitation was like going to one of those A-list parties without being on the list- stupid and a waste of time. The guards were more likely to gun you down -if they thought there was something odd going down- than they were to send you on your merry way if you just happened to be one of those people who didn't know how things worked at this home.

Those people were far and few in between because they were one of the most known families in Chicago - maybe even in America. They were invited to all the functions and parties and always in the public eye. Newspapers and local news stations covered them, and sometimes even national magazines. I -as one of the families closest acquaintances- was often covered as well. Especially because -just like Emma- I was a player.

I parked and walked inside and halfway through the house just to reach the kitchen, and when I got there Emma brushed past me and I turned to watch her. My eyes drifted almost instantly to her ass and I watched as her hips swayed. God help me, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. It was just too bad she wouldn't let me into her bed. Let alone her heart.

A throat clearing pulled me out of my reverie and I turned to face the source. It was the smirking faces of David and Mary Margaret, it wasn't a secret that they would love to see me with Emma. I was literally the man David trusted the most and I had earned Mary Margaret's respect. Over the course of the last few years they had begun to see me as the son they never had, and that endeared them to me even more.

"I'm just going to shower, now." I said with a shake of my head before turning to walk out of the kitchen. When they had both started seeing me as their son they had made me a room in their enormous home and supplied me with everything from clothes and bath products to electronics. I stayed here instead of at my apartment almost every other day. The room was the size of an apartment and decorated like a bachelor's pad.

I showered and got dressed, pausing only to change the barbell in my eyebrow to a black one and the hoop in my lip to a black one. After that I grabbed my phone off of the charger and put that and my keys into my pocket. Knowing that Emma was going to the same club as I was - considering our friends ran in the same circle- I decided to just hitch a ride with her and made my way outside to her car. Ten minutes later she walked out the door and I sucked in a breath.

She looked beautiful but tough. Her dress was a sleeveless red and black plaid design on top, and then changed into a black, leather skater skirt on bottom. She had added black, closed toe, ankle boots and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a black headband that tied into a bow on top.

As she walked out of the house she pulled on a red leather, biker jacket and I felt my mouth begin to water. Emma Nolan-White was too sexy for her own good.

"What do you want, Jones?" Her face had hardened and her gorgeous green eyes were cold. Emma had hated me since we met and I still had no idea why.

"I was hoping that we could ride together, we assasins have to stick together after all." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." It was a barked out agreement and she didn't even acknowledge me again as she unlocked the car and slid in.

The game with Emma was always the same...she just had no idea that I planned on winning.

_**Just in case I haven't mentioned this yet: these chapters will be short. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed a sneak peak into Killian's mind today. I'm sorry it took so long, this chapter was headed in a different direction before I wrote that final line and realized that most of it could be cut. Please review, follow, or favorite. Maybe even visit my tumblr page **__Thecaptainandtheswan__**. Especially review, those were sadly lacking on the last chapter. As always CONSTRUCTIVE critcism is welcome! -Marieorsomething/Thecaptainandtheswan**_


End file.
